


Won't You Help Me Become Who I Was Always Meant To Be?

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Broken Bones, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Guro, Identity Issues, Insanity, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Aranea becomes who she was always meant to be.
Kudos: 5





	Won't You Help Me Become Who I Was Always Meant To Be?

Aranea took in a shuddering breath, making sure that her hand was steady.

Ideally, she would have Latula do this, but even under her powerful control, she didn't trust her to do a good enough job for her, probably botching it somewhere and causing more harm than she intended.

If she did this, she would so much closer to her other self.

She dug the saw into her skin, the grey flesh splitting and spilling her rich, cerulean hue onto the table. The itch of the makeshift tourniquet was much less noticeable with the searing pain that jolted through her with each thrust of the saw, the girl biting back a scream and forcing herself to keep her eyes open, while she still had both of them. Aranea knew that she couldn't stop once she had started, snarling as she persevered through the horrific agony.

Aranea audibly screamed as she hit the bone, the saw grating against it and hitting nerves she didn't even know she had. The pain was sickening, and she could taste metal as the saw bit into her bones, both of her arms trembling. She couldn't feel her fingers, the meaty cracking and snapping she felt an indication to why. When she tried to move them she felt a sickening lack of sensation in her fingers, and instead there was twitching against the bloodied saw as she moved it.

She wasn't even halfway through the process and she already felt woozy, her hazy mind only focused on weakly moving the saw back and forth through her bone. Aranea had underestimated how difficult the procedure would be, grunting unintelligibly as it grinded through her bone. But she had to go on and finish, otherwise she would never be able to be her other self, she would never be able to be Mindfang!

Her sigh of relief was overshadowed by her scream of pain as the bone cracked, splitting down her arm, the saw sinking through her skin. This time she threw up, turning her head so she didn't puke on her arm and retching, her tension not helping the pain that engulfed her upper body. Aranea sunk down in her chair, face blanched and her eyes unfocused and sunken. She looked down and moved what was left of her arm, watching the horrific blue mess weakly twitch under her command. With her other hand she picked up her own arm, her blood dripping into the puddle it was sat in.

It was so surreal, holding her own arm. It was cold and limp, her hand flopping weakly as she moved it. Aranea began moving the fingers, pulling them apart and toying with the joints before throwing it to the floor with a slap. It was useless. She didn't need it.

She brandished her knife with her shaking hand, holding it just in front of her lashes. She lifted her still bleeding arm to part her eyelids, but cursed as she realised that she wasn't able to. Instead, Aranea took a deep breath before plunging the tip of the knife into her eye with a shriek, blood gushing out and spilling down her face with the pulp of the eye. She pulled it out as quick as she plunged it in, holding her face in her hand, the warm blood dripping off her palm.

She did it.  
She actually managed to do it.

Aranea began to laugh, hand still pressed to her eye and arm still gushing with blood. Her body ached and was hit by wave after wave of pain and sickness, and Aranea laughed, guffawing with all the mirth of a trickster god as if the foul bile on her tongue was the funniest thing in the world. She laughed as her world swam, everything tinted the blue of her blood before collapsing onto the desk, vision fading out.

Finally, she became who she was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Aranea Goes Of The Shits!


End file.
